one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker vs Goku Black
Anakin Skywalker vs Goku Black is a OMM By Benattackw Description Season 1 Episode 5! After betraying their friends, murdering them with cold blood, and taking control of the universe under the master above them, they will meet the Battle of Titans for total control of the universe! Will the fallen hero of the Clone wars force black to the death? or will the Ultimate God blast Anakin into the ground?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Fight Palpatine: My Young Apprentice, i got a mission for you. Go to Mustafar, You will eliminate the separatists, we do not need them anymore, they are an obstacle to our Rule. Anakin: Yes My Master '' Padme! I have an important mission, the chancellor sent me to mustafar, the volcanic star, do not get out of here'' said the young sith. Anakin jumped into his spaceship and drove to Mustafar R2, wait for me here Said Anakin, and began his way to the headquarters of the separatists Suddenly, he saw the bodies of the separatists, Anakin did not understand what had happened. He also saw the body of his former master, obi wan kenobi "So that's what happens when you do not get a good fight" He heard a malicious voice, and Goku Black emerged from the shadows Black smiled Black: i heard about a new dark lord, I did not think he would be a blond teenager Anakin Get angry. MEELE! It was Anakin who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab,but Black took to the air and flew behind vader (pre mustafar), throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Anakin leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Black then fired several blasts of Ki at Anakin, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Goku Black. Ani would then seize Black telekinetically, and he hurled him at the remaining rubble of the ship. Before Trunks could recuperate, Ezra tried to attack him with the force, he Crush Black with The Force,Kicked him in the stomach, and with his lightsaber, he almost cut Black's waist. 50! Black got behind the young Skywalker and kicked him in the stomach, hitting him 10 times at tremendous speed, but Anakin managed to respond and hit him in the face Anakin took off his robe Black used his Rosa sword They started in a duel, they both moved with incredible speed, Black wounded Anakin on foot, Anakin wounded Black on the shoulder "Kamehameha!" cried Goku Black, launching a vicious manoeuvre Anakin's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber,The young Sith called on the force to push the move back at Goku Black. 40! This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Anakin used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Goku Black but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Goku Black then began his Quiet Rage combination: punching Luke up in the air, before chopping him back down, and kicking him skywards again, Black tried to cut Anakin, but Anakin blocked him with his lightsaber, but Black got behind him and kicked him 30! Anakin got really annoyed, and with tremendous speed he stuck Black in the stomach, choked him with force choke, kicked him 10 times in the stomach, hit him in the head, hit him, and nearly cut his waist, Black shot ki blast, Anakin evaded everyone and kicked him in the stomach, Black sent the kamehamea again, Anakin created a force shield and defended himself, he increased his speed and kicked to Black in the head Black began to increase his Power, and he became SSJR 20! Black jumped behind Anakin, kicked him in the stomach, punched him around, punched and kicked, Anakin sprang back, and with the force manipulation he hit him physically and mentally. He kicked him, hit him, and with force speed kicked him in the stomach... 10! Anakin was knocked back a few feet. Black tried a lunging punch at Darth Vader who easily dodged it and elbowed him in the face leaving him open for The Young Sith to use all his body weight to shoulder barge at Black launching him and knocking him on his back. Black got up from the ground and turned into his SSJR before throwing a ki-blast at Anakin. The Sith Lord the blocked the attacks by using his Light-Saber cutting it in half! Anakin speeded up, stopped Black with force and kicked him, choking him with the force choke, Then Anakin slice Black to half! K.O.! Sidious: Good Anakin...GOOD!" Conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS.... ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!! Category:Benattackw Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Power Rangers Characters